First Pokémon Gym Battle! Victory over the Gardenia Twins?
Enter the Gym! Jason yawned as he awoke, Snivy waking up next to him. She looked up at him as he slid off the bed. He looked over at the Grass Snake Pokémon. "Today's the day Snivy." He said, grabbing his Poké Balls, and the Old Ball as well. He gripped it, and it was almost as if he could feel the power of his grandfather's Charizard that resided inside. Let's hope he didn't need it today. He ran out of the Pokémon Center, and navigated through the city until he reached the Gym. He threw open the Gym doors. "HEY! Gardenia Gym Leader! I'm here for a match!" He walked into the Gym. It was fairly basic. The battlefield was plain, nothing too fancy. He saw two people sitting in chairs on the blue side of the field. Getting a good look at them, he saw that they were fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. He called over. "Excuse me!" He yelled. "But do you know where I can find the Gym Leader?!" The boy, Axel, looked over at Jason. "You're looking at them." "You're the Leaders?" Jason was puzzled. "There are two?" "That's right." The girl spoke up. "I'm Lexa, and this is my twin brother Axel." "I'm Jason. I'm here for a Gym Battle." "I see." Lexa mrmured. "Well, as leaders, we can't refuse you. We accept your challenge." "Yes!!" "We'll be fighting a double battle." Axel said, pulling out a Poké Ball. "My sister and I shall use a Pokémon, and you shall use two Pokémon. When both Pokémon are knocked out, the battle ends." "Alright." Jason sat down for a moment. "Give me a second." He looked over the Poké Balls he had, excluding the Old Ball, and finally settled on two. He expanded them and walked over to the red side of the field. Axel and Lexa took their places and threw a Poké Ball each into the air, releasing a Snorlax and a Zangoose. Jason threw his Balls into the air, and Heracross and Snivy formed from the white light that the Balls expelled. The referee raised his flags. "Let the battle between Axel and Lexa, the Leaders of the Gardenia Gym, and Jason Reid from Eden Town begin!" "Heracross! Aerial Ace on Zangoose! Snivy, Leaf Storm on Snorlax!" Jason commanded. Heracross took to the air, covered in spiraling as it tore through the air at Zangoose. Snivy began to twirl summoning leaves that she sent right at Snolax. "Zangoose... Detect." Zangoose's eyes began to glow, and it bent backwards, Heracross flying right over it. "Snorlax, use your Mega Punch!" Lexa gave her command, and Snorlax's fist was covered in energy as it punch the Leaf Storm, actually sending the move back at Snivy, who it hit head on. "What the..?!" This surprised Jason. "Now Zangoose, Close Combat." Zangoose began to let blows loose on Heracross, literally smacking it around. "Snorlax, use a combination of Ice and Fire Punch!" Snorlax's fists began to glow light blue and covered in flames. The Sleeping Pokémon unleashed the powerful combination move on Snivy, who let out a cry of pain as the the combination of Fire and Ice, two types super-effective against the Grass Snake Pokémon, hit full on. "You're not that strong are you?" Lexa giggled. "I was expecting more of a challenge from someone so confident." Jason's eye twitched. "Heracross! Night Slash!!!" Heracross' horn glew white with a red outline, and it flew towards Zangoose. "Zangoose, Crush Claw." Zangoose's claws grew white with blue outline and crackled. Zangoose slammed one claw into Heracross' horn, holding the Single Horn Pokémon at bay. "Follow-up!" Axel ordered, and Zangoose slammed it's free claw into Heracross' face. "Now Snorlax, use your Earthquake!" Snorlax jumped up and landed, causing the ground to shake (Zangoose jumped up to avoid damage). Both Snivy and Heracross fell on their backs. "C'mon you guys! Get up!" Jason urged them. Heracross got up with no problem, looking ready for battle. Snivy, however, was having difficulty getting to it's feet! "Snivy, you've got to get up! We need to win this!" Snivy struggled to push itself up, it started to glow white. "N-no way." Jason knew immediately what was happening. Snivy began to grow large and change it's shape lightly. Snivy was evolving. The light faded, and Snivy had fully evolved into Servine. Jason held up his Pokédex. "Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon and the evolved form of Snivy. It's speed is great, running as if gliding over the ground, and it can avoid attacks by passing through the shadows of overgrown plants. It's Vine Whip can cause serious injury." "So it evolved." Lexa chuckled. "Let's see how well it fares now." "Serious injury eh?" Jason murmured. "Alright! Servine, let's make a comeback! Vine Whip!" The whips shot from Servine's collar, straight towards the Snorlax, leaving a bruise on impact. "Now, Heracross! Horn Attack!" Heracross' single horn glew white and it slammed the horn into Zangoose, knocking the Pokémon into the air and off it's feet. "Follow up with Aerial Ace!" Heracross launched itself into the air, surrounded by the spinning white light. Zangoose was still injured from the Horn Attack, so Aerial Ace hit head on. Zangoose fell to the ground, and moved no more. Axel called Zangoose back into it's Poké Ball. "Zangoose is unable to battle. The Victory over Axel goes to Hercross!" Jason grinned. "One down, one to go." "Snorlax Thunderpunch!" The Sleeping Pokémon's fist crackled with electricty. Servine, Leaf Blade!" Servine's tail began to glow light green and the Thunderpunch and Leaf Blade collided. Servine's hold began to lessen as it had to ground to brace itself on, and Snorlax's Thunderpunch hit Servine, sending it flying back into a wall. Jason grinned. "You forgot, I still have Heracross out on the field." Lexa remembered, and turned to see Heracross charging toward's Snorlax. "Horn Attack!" The Horn Attack collided with Lexa's Pokémon, sending flying back as well. "Snor!" "Now, Servine, get up and finish it! Leaf Storm!" Jason gave the final commanded, and Servine began to spin around, leaves whirling around it in a tornado-like fashion. It launched the tornado at Snorlax, who began to feel the cutting damage of the leaves. As the tornado subsided, Snorlax fell like Zangoose and Lexa recalled it. "Snorlax is unable to battle! Jason of Eden Town is the Winner!" Jason stood there, surprised. He had won! He had won his first Gym Battle and evolved a Pokémon to boot. Axeland Lexa walked over to Jason their left and right hands extending, the Stinger Badge aying there. "Since you won Jason, we are proud to present you with the Stinger Badge." Jason took it, grinning. "I can't believe I actually won!" He said, looking at the badge with disbelief. That lasted for only a moment however, before his Pokémon tackled him with the euphoria of victory. Jason could only laugh as he fell to the ground. Illusion Forest! Zorua and Gardenia Town! | First Pokémon Contest and a new Rival! Category:Episodes Category:Jason's Saga